Un gran obsequio
by Ficlover93
Summary: Llega esa época del año que todos amamos, aunque para cierto peliblanco no ha sido nada fácil el sobrellevarla. Fanfic resubido


_**Un gran obsequio**_

El invierno ha entrado oficialmente, aunque el frio se había hecho presente desde semanas atrás, para cierto joven, empezaba la época más difícil del año, por tercera ocasión consecutiva, pues aquel joven de 19 años y pelo blanco que habitaba ese departamento apenas y podía continuar con sus horas de sueño debido a esa idea.

Ese viejo edificio de departamentos ubicado en el Este de la ciudad, y convenientemente cerca de la Universidad Estatal de Michigan apenas y contaba con los servicios básicos, agua caliente, luz, drenaje y gas, pero que correspondía directamente a la baja cuota de renta que Lincoln debía pagar, además de los comestibles y el servicio de internet que era ya tan necesario, y al final, pudo prescindir de contratar televisión por cable debido a un decodificador de señal que consiguió hace algunos años y que seguía sirviendo gracias al servicio que de vez en cuando le pedía a Lisa que le hiciera.

Normalmente, un estudiante que llega de provincia a estudiar en la estatal deja de ver televisión por un largo tiempo, pero ese chico amaba demasiado a su familia para no darse algunas horas a la semana para observar, precisamente por televisión algún especial de comedia con Luan como invitada, o uno de los partidos de Lynn de la liga Interuniversitaria de la costa Oeste, con su equipo de la Universidad de Michigan, o algún festival de modas donde exhibirían los nuevos diseños de Leni.

En ese punto, ya solo tenía eso.

Apenas el despertador marcó las 7:00 a.m. emitiendo la característica alarma, el chico dejaba la cama con algo de pereza. Aunque para esa fecha el semestre había finalizado, el albino no se preparaba para ir hacia allá, sino para dirigirse al trabajo que había conseguido para no tener que depender de sus padres o hermanas mayores en su totalidad, ganando lo suficiente para costear el 70% de sus gastos aproximadamente.

—Ah, otro día, otro dólar —decía mientras suspiraba pesadamente, dejando salir un gran bostezo—. Bien, a trabajar —finalizaba más animado, levantándose de la cama de un salto—.

Su rutina ciertamente no variaba mucho de la de cualquier soltero viviendo a solas. Visitar el baño para atender la naturaleza, darse una ducha para luego vestirse y desayunar algo para no morir de hambre durante 5 horas antes del almuerzo, y finalmente, salir de su departamento con una hora exacta de anticipación para no llegar tarde al almacén donde era encargado de recibir, acomodar y transportar las cajas de botellas llenas de vinos y licores.

La paga de su trabajo claramente no era un jugoso cheque de 4 dígitos al final de cada quincena, pero era suficiente para valerse económicamente estando lejos de casa. Un trabajo precisamente destinado para aquellos con el perfil que cumplía Lincoln.

Salió del departamento, obviamente no sin un buen abrigo para resistir las frías temperaturas durante su trayecto caminando a su trabajo. Se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio, no sin encontrarse con algunos de sus vecinos, a quienes saludaba alegremente y quienes correspondían los buenos días, siendo una de esas personas, la esposa del casero del edificio. Una mujer ya de avanzada edad, caucásica y cabello gris largo y rizado, que atendía las plantas colocadas afuera de su departamento, irradiando serenidad y alegrándose inmediatamente al ver al peliblanco.

—Buenos días, Sra. Philips —saludo entusiasmado—.

—Lincoln —dijo sonriéndole alegremente—, buenos días, hijo. ¿Listo para un nuevo día?

—Así es. Disculpe, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

—Lo que quieras, hijo. Dime que puedo hacer por ti.

—Sé que hoy debo pagar el alquiler, pero aún no he recibido mi paga, ¿podría hablar con su esposo acerca de esto? —Preguntó con nerviosismo—.

—No te preocupes. Eres uno de los inquilinos más puntuales y responsables que hemos tenido. No creo que George tenga mucho problema en esperar unos días más.

—Gracias Sra. Philips —respondió sumamente aliviado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Bien, me tengo que ir. Que pase buen día.

—Igualmente muchacho. Cuídate. Qué joven tan agradable…

Así, Lincoln por fin emprendía su caminata diaria al empleo que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en esa ciudad y seguir con sus estudios en Ingeniería Industrial, algo ambicioso, pero que es sumamente gratificante, y con lo que no sufriría para encontrar un buen empleo.

El camino en si no era largo viajando en automóvil o en autobús, sin embargo, aparte de ahorrarse unos dólares en el transporte, el caminar le dejaba a solas con sus pensamientos, futuros proyectos, planes inmediatos con los amigos o cosas así.

Pasados unos 45 minutos, llegaba a su destino. Un gran almacén que se distinguía por ser de los más conocidos al momento de comercializar alcohol de mayoreo y menudeo.

Lincoln había llegado sin llamar la atención, solamente saludando a algunos compañeros de trabajo, y marcando su entrada, disponiéndose a empezar con su jornada laboral, la cual consistía en descargar el producto cuando lo surten y acomodarlo. Un trabajo fácil en teoría, sin contar con el esfuerzo físico que este requiere para su ejecución, valiéndole al joven peliblanco cierto desarrollo físico, sin ser extraordinario, debido al tiempo que llevaba desempeñándolo.

La primera parte del día no fue nada extraordinaria, salvo que, debido a la época de fin de año, el lugar se solía llenar de gente que vaciaba los anaqueles y neveras en poco tiempo, haciendo que el trabajo para los empleados se multiplicara, teniendo muchas veces que rescindir muchos de la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ese día era bastante atareado para Lincoln, no hubo la necesidad de que hiciera eso anterior, pudiendo disfrutar tranquilamente del almuerzo que el mismo almacén les ofrecía a sus empleados, una bandeja de comida que, sin ser extravagante, dejaba a los empleados satisfechos, variando el menú a lo largo de la semana.

Habiendo terminado de comer, y a falta de 10 minutos del final de la hora de este, el peliblanco aprovecho el resto del tiempo libre para salir a tomar algo de aire, aunque no era lo único que haría. De su bolsillo sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros junto a un mechero, comenzando a fumar y perdiéndose en los efectos de la nicotina casi de inmediato, ignorando todo a su alrededor, y a todos, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

—Lincoln —le llamaba la atención—.

—Ah, señor Paulie, buenas tardes. Es bueno verlo —respondía feliz pero sorprendido—.

Paulie Thompson, dueño y gerente del almacén. Un hombre de alrededor 50 o 55 años, no muy alto, corpulento y con inicios de una clara calvicie.

—Disfrutando de la vida, ¿eh, muchacho? —Dijo sin emitir un tono acusativo—.

—Yo, más bien creo que es algo para combatir el estrés, señor.

—¿Estrés? ¿Estas estresado por algo? —Preguntó seriamente—.

—¡No…! Bueno, no sé.

Lincoln decaía en su ánimo un poco.

En realidad, estrés no era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía. En realidad, se trataba de una inquietud, pues sabía lo que estaría por suceder en esos días, y lo que su actitud ante eso provocaría.

—Con que no sabes, ¿eh, hijo? Bueno, no importa, eh, ¿te importaría? —Hacía el gesto para Lincoln le regalase un tabaco—.

—Oh, por supuesto.

—Gracias —encendía el cigarro y daba la primer bocanada muy profunda—. Sabes, revisé tu solicitud para trabajar durante estos días.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Se preocupó—.

—Con la solicitud, ninguno muchacho, pero me llama la atención que sea por tercer año consecutivo —Paulie adoptaba una pose y actitud más serias—. Dime Lincoln, ¿tienes problemas en casa?

El sujeto podía enorgullecerse de dos cosas, ser un buen jefe y ser un entrometido total, algo a lo que la mayoría de sus empleados, incluyendo a Lincoln, ya tenía acostumbrados.

—Eh, no, no señor.

—¿Con tus padres o alguna de tus hermanas?

—¡Ya le dije que no! —Contestó bastante exaltado— Lo… lo lamento señor, no quise…

—Tranquilo muchacho —calmadamente atendía el sobresalto del albino—. Creo que esta vez me sobrepase un poco.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Ambos habían metido la pata, pero ninguno supo cómo evadir la tensión del momento, hasta que Lincoln decidió tocar otra vez el tema del trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿no hay problema con el trabajo, señor?

—Oh, claro que no Lincoln, de hecho —se apresuró a sacar de una de las bolsas de su abrigo algo—… lo encontré. Toma muchacho, está fechado para mañana, espero no haya problema con eso.

Lincoln recibía de las manos de su jefe el cheque de su sueldo, alegrándole el día y permitiéndole darse un respiro debido a las inminentes presiones económicas que estarían por llegar.

—Vaya, gracias, pero…

—¿Hay algún problema, hijo?

—Aquí hay $150 dólares de más.

—Oh, es tu bono de productividad más tu bono navideño muchacho —respondía tranquilamente—.

El chico no dejaba de admirar su paga. Recibirla siempre lo dejaba satisfecho consigo mismo, la misma sensación que sintió al hacerlo por primera vez, con el trabajo de sus manos y el sudor de su frente, y aunque ciertamente no era algo que requería estar extremadamente preparado, era suyo, algo que consiguió sin la ayuda de nadie, ni sus padres, ni sus hermanas.

—Gracias señor —dejo entrever su felicidad con esas palabras, simples pero llenas de alegría y satisfacción—.

—Te lo ganaste hijo —Paulie dio un pequeño vistazo a su reloj—, y bueno, a seguirlo ganando muchacho.

—Sí jefe —dejó salir una ligera risa antes de dirigirse nuevamente a retomar el trabajo—.

—Oye, una cosa más.

—Sí, dígame.

—Chico, ¿por qué aquí?

Esa era una pregunta que se hizo a si mismo durante muchos meses, y que tenía guardada para un momento como ese.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Contestó confundido—.

—Vamos muchacho, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué siendo un Loud decidiste trabajar aquí? —Terminó con su clásico tono grave de voz—.

Lincoln se quedó pensativo un minuto debido a eso, con la mirada perdida, antes de dar una respuesta concreta.

—Pues… por esa razón, porque soy un Loud —contestó con toda la seriedad posible—. En cualquier lugar me darían trabajo solo por ser un Loud.

"_Loud", _el apellido que logro resonar en todo el estado de Michigan debido a las hermanas mayores del peliblanco. Influencias en la moda, la música, la comedia, y el deporte, habían hecho que ese apellido saliera a la luz en cada conversación que se diera acerca de esos temas. Un orgullo para los señores Loud, pero para Lincoln, significaba otra cosa, no muy buena en realidad.

—Así que es un tema de orgullo —dijo Paulie con una risa pensativa—. Vas a ser un gran hombre muchacho, lo demostraste en el momento que te paraste en mi oficina a pedirme por un trabajo.

Con ese último alegato, Lincoln entraba de nueva cuenta al almacén para terminar con la jornada, con una ligera felicidad, y tranquilidad.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de confianza a Lincoln. Si desde muy joven había mostrado una gran madurez al tener que convivir y sobrevivir con diez hermanas, en ese momento se daban los frutos. En un par de años más no tendría que depender de nadie, y aunque lo más probable es que será identificado inmediatamente por su apellido, estaba forjando los primeros pilares para que su nombre también lo fuera, así como el de sus hermanas mayores.

_~O~_

_Soledad._

Un concepto que no llegó a conocer en su totalidad sino hasta hace un par de años, cuando debió empezar a valerse por sí mismo, lejos de casa para tener un futuro decente, y tal vez, algo más.

Sin embargo, siempre se lamentó el tener que estar casi siempre bajo la sombra de sus hermanas mayores. Sobra decir que todas tenían ya una carrera en ascendencia y su apellido comenzaba a sonar por todo el estado, y próximamente, por toda la costa este.

Lori, que se había hecho de una fama por su labor empresarial, teniendo inversiones en varias empresas de renombre y acciones en la bolsa; Leni, obviamente en el mundo de la moda, estando a punto de lanzar su propia línea de ropa y accesorios para dama a la que llamaría _"Pasión"; _Luna y Luan también habían alcanzado altura en sus metas personales; Lynn, de quien corría el rumor, sería llamada por algún equipo profesional en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no solo las mayores lograban sus cometidos.

Un largo y cansado camino a su departamento fue su trayecto. Cansado por la jornada laboral, teniendo en mente todo aquello. Pero ¿por qué precisamente en ese momento eso llegaba a su mente? No era envidia, eso era seguro.

Al llegar a su departamento, encendió la luz, iluminando inmediatamente todo el lugar, o bien, casi todo. Una superficie de 60 mts² es todo lo que ha necesitado durante su estancia lejos de casa. Dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina con desayunador y una pequeña sala describían con exactitud el lugar, uno perfecto para un joven soltero.

Las visitas no le abundaban, y aunque recibía la visita de sus padres cada cierto tiempo, nunca hubo la necesidad de ofrecerles hospedaje a todos ellos. Algunas veces era solo su madre, otras alguna o algunas de sus hermanas menores las que ocupaban la otra habitación, y nunca por más de una noche, trayéndole lindos recuerdos de su estancia en la casa de sus padres.

Al final de la visita, era común compartir una pequeña salida familiar por la mañana para desayunar y terminar con la melancólica despedida.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de cómo se adentraba más y más en esos pensamientos, quiso distraerse de ellos en otra actividad, algo como comer algo antes de dormir, y efectivamente fue eso a lo que procedió. De su alacena sacaba lo necesario para prepararse un sándwich; mayonesa, pan, jamón y queso de la nevera, con eso era suficiente para él.

Preparó y comió su bocadillo, para después limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, y habiendo terminado con eso, observo el reloj. Físicamente se encontraba agotado, por lo que, a pesar de la temprana hora, estaba decidido a irse a la cama, no sin antes volver a fumarse un cigarrillo.

El reloj marcaba las 8:36 de la noche mientras, junto a la ventana de la cocina, disfrutaba del humo de tabaco que le permitía relajarse en momentos así, después de un largo y duro día de trabajo, adentrándose una vez más en su subconsciente, esta vez pensando en los días venideros y en como pasar esas fechas lejos de su familia.

Para sácalo de sus pensamientos, el característico ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta se hacía presente.

—Oh, debe ser el Sr. Philips —comentó para sí mismo mientras se volvía a escuchar el llamado a la puerta—. La Sra. Philips debió olvidarlo… ah, no importa. ¡Ya voy!

Dejó su tabaco en el cenicero que tenía en la ventana, justo sobre la cornisa para ir con tranquilidad hacia la puerta, mientras se volvía a escuchar el golpeteo, esta vez con más fuerza, con desesperación.

—Ya voy, ya voy, Sr. Philips… cielos —dijo ya un poco molesto—. Oiga, sé que hoy tenía que darle su dinero, pero recién me dieron mi cheque y no tuve oportunidad de ir —abría la puerta—… al… banco…

El abrir esa puerta no le pudo traer más felicidad. Es como si hubieran adelantado su obsequio de navidad. Ahí, paradas las tres juntas, sonriéndole tiernamente a Lincoln, puesto que eran pocas… muy pocas las ocasiones que podía convivir con ellas tres en los últimos años. La alegría desbordaba de los presentes, y Lincoln, apenas susurrando, pero evidentemente feliz:

—Hermanas…

Simplemente no lo pensó, solo actuó. Aunque evidentemente ya las superaba a las tres en el físico, era prácticamente imposible lograr lo que en ese momento estaba intentando, abrazarlas al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo que dejar caer involuntariamente algunas gotas expresando su felicidad, pues para él, lo eran todo. No solo su familia, sus amigas, sus compañeras, alguien en quien podía confiar en todo momento y que, al paso del tiempo, tristemente, se fue perdiendo.

A pesar de todo, las amaba, amaba a su familia. La amarga sensación de que de nueva cuenta no podría ir a visitar a sus hermanas y padres se difuminó inmediatamente al ver paradas detrás de la puerta de su departamento a esas tres hermosas mujeres, sus tres inmediatas hermanas mayores, Lynn, Luan y Luna.

Por su parte, ellas tampoco escondieron nada de lo que sentían. Habían pasado más de dos años en los que apenas y sabían algo de Lincoln, de su hermano. Tampoco pudieron evitar querer atrapar con todas sus fuerzas al joven de cabello blanco que estaba en frente de ellas, rodeándolo con sus brazos, habiendo dejado caer al piso las pequeñas bolsas de viaje con las que habían llegado.

Un minuto entero pasó en que esas cuatro personas se desentendieron del resto del mundo, siendo solo ellas y él. La felicidad no cabía en ninguno de ellos, y solo hasta que la adrenalina de sus cuerpos disminuyó, pudieron separarse para poderse ver los rostros mutuamente, en los cuales, sin excepción, el brillo producido por las lágrimas era completamente evidente para cualquiera, siendo la sonrisa del peliblanco, aquella que les aseguraba completamente que esa, había sido la decisión correcta.

La intensidad del momento al fin había sucumbido, por lo que ni un segundo dudó para cuestionar la repentina, pero muy agradable sorpresa.

—Hermanas, chicas… ¿qué hacen aquí…? Esperen, primero pasen. Pónganse cómodas. Déjenme ayudarlas con eso.

No pudo haberse expresado con más alegría. La euforia era evidente, pues no podía pedir más. Resignado a perderse otra navidad con su familia, trataría de sacar el mayor provecho posible de la visita de sus amadas hermanas.

Dentro… acogedor, por no decir chico o reducido. Les fue inevitable a las tres hacer comparación con los lugares en los que ellas residían. Luan y Luna compartían un departamento bastante grande y lindo en Nueva York; mientras que Lynn disfrutaba de las bondades de vivir en una lujosa residencia de estudiantes a causa de la beca deportiva que la había llevado a la U. de Michigan.

Cualquier comentario hubiera estado de más. El pensar y reflexionar un poco sobre el acogedor departamento en el que su hermano menor había estado viviendo por algún tiempo les dio a entender inmediatamente que eso era lo único que necesitaba, incluso, un poco más tal vez. Después de tantos años de habitar un armario de blancos adaptado como habitación, el lugar podría parecérsele inmenso en algún momento.

—Es lindo —dijo Luan con algo de nerviosismo—… Acogedor.

El comentario no pareció alterar en nada al de los blancos mechones. Nada arruinaría su buen humor.

—Lo sé, es un poco chico, pero es suficiente para mí, hermanas. Saben, después de tantos años en el armario de blancos, esto parece una mansión. Tuve suerte de no perderme —finalizó arrojando al aire una suave risa, teniendo en cuenta que alguien podría hacer suyo ese chiste en un futuro no muy lejano—.

Ante el pequeño chascarrillo, las tres hermanas también rieron un poco, no demasiado, evidentemente agotadas por el viaje, por lo que agradecían ese gesto de Lincoln, su pequeño hermano al que podían presumir de que era todo un caballero.

Tranquilamente las tres tomaron asiento en los sillones de la pequeña sala, en lo que su hermano, colocaba delicadamente en el suelo las valijas de sus hermanas, procediendo a acompañarlas, no sin antes ofrecerles algo a sus invitadas. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria de no ofrecer siquiera café?

Las tres aceptaron la propuesta, una de ellas, Lynn, ofreciéndose a ayudar a su hermanito, conversando un poco sobre lo relativo al viaje de llegada de las tres, continuando con el día a día de cada uno de ellos, incorporándose Lincoln en un asiento junto a sus hermanas, compartiendo experiencias, chistes, recuerdos, pero sobre todo, cariño.

De ese modo fue que transcurrieron cerca de dos horas. El reloj marcaba más de las 10:30 de la noche, una noche en la que había recibido una sorpresa y que le hizo más ameno el momento emocional por el que atravesaba. Su cuerpo ya se encontraba completamente rendido y solo era la necedad de seguir en la compañía de sus hermanas lo que lo mantenía en pie, metafóricamente hablando.

No sabía fingir. Rápidamente las tres de dieron luz del estado físico de su hermano.

—Linc, ¿te sientes bien? —Fue lo que Lynn preguntó algo preocupada—.

—Sí, claro. Yo solo… estoy un poco cansado —respondió más dormido que despierto, evidentemente—.

—No eres el único hermano —Luna también se expresaba estirando un poco los músculos y soltando un pequeño bostezo—. Chicas, creo que nos tenemos que ir para que Lincoln pueda descansar —finalizó tiernamente—.

¿Coincidencia o destino? En realidad, era lo que menos le importaba. Estaban ahí con él y debía aprovechar todo el tiempo con ellas, aun si eso significaba perder su día de descanso… aunque para él, eso jamás sería considerado como un desperdicio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó alterando a sus hermanas, y probablemente a uno que otro vecino—. No puedo dejar que salgan ya a estas horas y…

—¡Owww! Eres tan tierno cuando tratas de protegernos, Linc —comentó Luan enternecida por las palabras de Lincoln, al igual que Lynn y Luna—.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y colocar en su rostro una boba sonrisa. Sí, se podía decir que eso era lo que hacía en ese momento. No se trataba de un barrio sumamente conflictivo, pero lo mejor era evitar correr riesgos. Es lo que pensó y explicó al instante de dejar de lucir como un tomate, teniendo que dar ejemplos de que es lo que podía suceder, dándoles a conocer los dos asaltos que sufrió precisamente ese año. La primera vez, cuando regresaba de una fiesta en el almacén por el aniversario de este, perdiendo únicamente unos cuantos billetes; y en la segunda, en la que salió mejor librado debido a un arma de electrochoques que había conseguido debido a su primer desafortunado encuentro.

—¿Mamá y papá lo saben? —Preguntó Luna, con más indignación que sorpresa—.

—No tienen por qué. Además, no es necesario crearles más preocupaciones de las que ya tienen con el resto de las chicas en casa —respondió él, tranquilamente, ante la inquietud de sus tres hermanas—.

Se quedaron pensativas un momento, reflexionando en lo que acababan de escuchar. Molestas, sí, mayormente por la falta de seguridad y por el nulo juicio de su hermano al elegir en donde pasar los años que estaría fuera de casa. Sin embargo, al final eso ya no importaba. Él tenía razón, nada había sucedido y no serviría amedrentar a sus padres con esa irrelevante noticia. Entre ellos quedaría el saber sobre ese acontecimiento y nunca más hablarían de eso.

Habiendo terminado ese incomodo momento, Lincoln haría lo obvio, ofrecer hospedaje a sus hermanas al menos por esa noche. La segunda habitación estaba libre y acondicionada con dos camas individuales y un armario. Las llevó a las tres hasta dicha habitación…

—Aquí es, hermanas. Supongo que dos de ustedes pueden dormir aquí.

Despreocupadamente abrió la puerta, dejando ver rápidamente el interior de esta, amueblado con las camas que solían ser de Lori y Leni, y que sus padres amablemente le prestaron para terminar de amueblar ese departamento, pensando en que tal vez, podrían serle útiles, con sus amistades o, tal vez… con alguna chica.

—Supongo que Luan y Luna pueden dormir aquí. Pónganse cómodas —finalizó con una sonrisa—. Ahora, Lynn…

Dejo a las dos mayores presentes en la habitación que les había ofrecido para acomodar a Lynn en otra parte, y aunque no fuera de su agrado, por su cabeza circuló que tendría que dormir en el sofá de su hermano debido a su repentina aparición. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta lo considerado de su hermano menor y que a pulso, desde hace años, se había ganado el mote del "hombre con el plan", pensó que él ya habría pensado en algo para evitarle eso. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar dormir en un sofá será bienvenida, incluso si tenía que dormir en el suelo. Aunque no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

Especulando, esperaba que Lincoln le diera un catre o algunas frazadas para poder armar una cama improvisada en el suelo de la habitación donde había dejado a sus hermanas, pero a ella nunca se le ha dado bien esa cuestión.

Habiéndolo acompañado hasta el final del pasillo y topándose con la última puerta a la izquierda, Lincoln procedió a abrir dicha puerta entrando inmediatamente e invitándola a hacerlo también. Para ella era más que obvio donde se encontraba. Ordenada, limpia, si acaso, alguna que otra cosa fuera de lugar en esa habitación, pero eran tan pequeños esos detalles, que fijarse en ello resultaría más que ofensivo.

El peliblanco atravesó toda la alcoba hasta el armario, de donde sacaría algunas mantas y otra almohada, incrementando la teoría de Lynn de que la haría dormir en el sillón. No podía sentirse del todo ofendida, aunque tampoco cómoda, pues al nunca anunciar la visita, era algo esperado encontrar a Lincoln desprevenido, y sin embargo…

—Siéntete cómoda, hermana.

Lo que dijo la tomó desprevenida, regresándola a la realidad después de un momento solo con sus pensamientos. Observó inmediatamente a Lincoln, como tomaba las mantas y la almohada y se retiraba, dejando a su hermana a solas.

—Espera, ¿qué?

El cuestionamiento lo hizo detenerse en seco, procesando la pregunta en su mente.

—Sí, que descanses —dijo sin inmutarse demasiado—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Espera, ¿me dejaras dormir aquí? —Preguntó Lynn confundida—.

—Claro. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No te haría dormir en el suelo o en el sillón.

Ante esas palabras, se sintió como una tonta. El pensar que sería tan desconsiderado para hacerle aquello ahora era para ella motivo de una vergüenza muy grande, aunque no tanto como la que sintió después de aquello ocurrido hace más de 9 años.

Se sintió mal al reflexionar en lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo cual, no pensó, solo dijo.

—Linc, ¿podemos… podemos dormir juntos? —Alcanzó a decir en un tenue susurro que solo fue alcanzado a escuchar por su hermano, que ya se encontraba a punto de abandonar la habitación, deteniéndose de golpe una vez más—.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntaba incomodo, viendo el rostro de Lynn, mostrando una tierna mirada, idéntica a la que utilizo para chantajearlo en aquella ocasión—.

—Sí, digo, para que no duermas incómodo.

Lincoln sopeso solo un segundo las palabras de su hermana. La consideración mostrada en ese momento lo lleno de alegría. Le hacía mucha falta sentir eso, y sin embargo…

—Emmm… yo creo que mejor no, Lynn —intentó sonar lo más amable posible para tratar de no ofenderla—.

—Vamos hermanito —se pudo escuchar más relajada—. Sería como aquella vez en que me molesté con Lucy y dormí contigo.

—Sí, pero eso fue cuando éramos niños.

—Oh, vamos. ¿O me dirás que dormir con tu linda hermana mayor puede despertar tu… "virilidad"? —Finalizó con ese tono de egocentrismo que la caracterizaba y que tranquilizaba a Lincoln de cierta forma, pues aquel comentario totalmente fuera de lugar de verdad lo había incomodado—.

—Ah —bufó—, buenas noches, HERMANA —dijo con una tenue sonrisa y cerrando la puerta—.

—El mismo Linky… —susurro finalmente, recostándose en la cama—.

_~O~_

Las tres de la madrugada y simplemente, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Algo no se lo permitía, y no sabía de qué se trataba. Hace apenas unas horas había recibido la mejor de las sorpresas, su familia, aunque claro, no toda, pero se trataban de aquellas con quienes lograba convivir de vez en cuando, desde que, una a una, fueron abandonando el nido, haciendo cada vez más distante su relación con ellas, Inclusive, más que la que tenía con Lori y Leni.

Ellas dos lo visitaban tan seguido como sus padres y hermanas menores, a pesar de sus responsabilidades, siempre tenían tiempo para el pequeño Lincoln. Pero con ellas era muy diferente. El estilo de vida que cada una de ellas habían escogido tenían la peculiaridad de ser demandantes en demasía. No entendía porque sentía esa inquietud que no lo dejaba dormir. Estaba feliz, y, sin embargo, el estar sentado en esa ventana fumando, admirando el manto nocturno y el bello panorama que le ofrecían las luces de la ciudad, era una señal de que algo lo inquietaba.

Cada exhalación de tabaco y nicotina lo ponían a pensar. Sí, estaban ahí, en ese momento, con él, pero tal vez… Sí, probablemente era eso. A él llego la revelación de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. Probablemente tendrían esa discusión por la mañana, comenzándole a doler la cabeza por tener que decir esas palabras y romper sus ilusiones.

—Soy un grandísimo estúpido —susurro para sí, terminando su tabaco y arrojando la colilla—.

¿De verdad tendría que hacer eso? No quedaba otra salida. No le podía quedar mal a Paulie, sin mencionar el alivio económico que representaría eso.

Sí, no podía evitarlo. Solo habría deseado tanto poder convivir con ellas un poco, aunque sea un instante más de lo que probablemente seria.

Se alejó de la ventana después de cerrarla y apagar la luz de la cocina, esperando poder dormir un poco, y no terminar con un carácter que lo haga arrepentirse.

_~O~_

Tenues pero armoniosos eran los cantos de las aves anunciando un nuevo día, bueno, eso y el hecho de que los rayos de luz solar comenzaban a hacerse presentes en esa habitación en particular. Aspecto del cual, tal vez sí o tal vez no, él tenía noción. Aunque, en realidad, eso no importaba. Ambas coincidían en que habían tenido la mejor noche en mucho tiempo, una noche alejada del bullicio incesante de la Gran Manzana, una noche en la que de verdad sintieron que hicieron lo que se debía hacer por las noches, tener un relajante paseo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El silencio era tan bello, que ambas deseaban seguir aprovechándolo, pero era imposible. Sus cuerpos ya les exigían levantarse de la cama, así como el ambiente propiciado por la bella luz solar, el canto de las aves y un penetrante aroma a… ¿hot cakes? ¿Tocino? Al parecer, añadiendo una razón más para abandonar las camas.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que probaron por última vez la comida casera que no dudaron ni un segundo para saltar de las camas y salir de la habitación con rumbo fijo al origen de esa combinación de aromas que tanto estimulaba sus narices y estómagos. A cada paso, también se podía escuchar una conversación, a la vez que el aroma se tornaba más intenso, haciéndolas salivar inconscientemente.

Al llegar al origen de la conversación que escuchaban y el aroma, casi, solo casi, derramaban esa lagrima de felicidad. Era como ese momento en el que su padre tuvo que ordenar pizza a causa de perder la cena de aquel día debido a un "accidente", o al momento en el cual obtuvieron una gran cena compensación del esfuerzo realizado por tratar de mantenerse en forma.

La escena en si era bella, casi ignorando a Lynn sentada frente a esa mesa con una taza de café en la mano. Pan tostado, un plato repleto de tocino, cuatro vasos de jugo de naranja y cuatro tazas de café, cuatro platos con dos huevos fritos cada uno, y al centro, una montaña de hot cakes que se robaba toda la atención.

Decir que se encontraban hipnotizadas era poco en realidad. Casi ignorando el hecho de que Lincoln aun debía preparar un par más para poder asegurar un desayuno de reyes.

Rápidamente acompañaron a Lynn en la mesa, ansiosas por degustar el desayuno que estaba frente a ellas. Sin embargo, con esa educación que debían mostrar para con Lincoln y el deseo de comer con él, aguardaron, conversando con Lynn y notando, que, pese al frío, Lincoln solo usaba una camiseta sin mangas, no muy abrigadora a la vista, a decir verdad.

Debieron pasar no más de cinco minutos para que todo estuviera al fin listo. La montaña de hot cakes completa, el tocino intacto, a pesar de la presencia de Lynn, y el pan tostado aun humeando, así como los cuatro platos y las cuatro tazas de café.

¿Qué habían hecho para merecer ese manjar? En realidad lo ignoraban. No estaban ahí para cuestionar, sino para disfrutar. Sin embargo, un poco antes de empezar a comer, las tres se sintieron incomodas por la misma razón.

—¿Piensas comer así, bro?

Lejos de fastidiarlo, la pregunta de la mayor presente dio pie a que él tratara de amenizar el ambiente aún más. Sabía que al decir lo que tenía en mente provocaría en ellas, no solo risas, sino también, mucha felicidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso las intimidan el tamaño de estos músculos? —Dijo flexionando los brazos y haciendo que sus pectorales "bailaran", obteniendo el resultado esperado—.

Sí, se reían, pero no era para nada una risa burlona. En realidad, lo marcado de esos brazos y pecho también terminaba por hacerlas mostrar algo de admiración. Lincoln ya no era el chico flacucho y débil que dejaron de ver hace tiempo, al que más de una vez defendieron de algún abusador, ahora podían ver se había convertido en alguien intimidante, o que mínimo, imponía respeto.

Sobra decir que la felicidad desbordaba de aquella escena. Ya no importó el cómo vestían para el desayuno, pues en realidad, ninguno de ellos se encontraba más que con su ropa de dormir.

El desayuno inició, y con sus rostros, supo que había hecho un buen trabajo. Nada importaba más en ese momento que hacerlas felices, no importaba porque medio fuera. El verlas disfrutar de cada bocado junto a él era la mejor recompensa que podía tener, y, sin embargo, solo deseaba que esa conversación no se diera en ese momento.

—Ah, Lincoln…

—_Rayos_

Pensaron que sería el momento perfecto para decírselo. El ambiente no podía ser mejor, un lindo y delicioso desayuno preparado cariñosamente por Lincoln, la alegría que los cuatro irradiaban. ¿Qué podía salir mal…?

El no contemplar los planes de su hermano, eso podría salir mal.

—…debemos irnos temprano.

—¿Irnos? ¿Ir a donde, Luan?

—A casa tontito —terminaba la comediante, riendo con ingenuidad—.

En realidad, no se esperaba eso. Aparentemente sus presentimientos eran erróneos, aunque, de hecho, no del todo. Nunca imaginó que tratarían de llevarlo con ellas a la casa de sus padres para la fiesta de navidad. Hace apenas unas horas había hecho la suposición de que las tres solo se encontraban de paso, buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. Pero no era así. Esa significativa visita tenía otros fines, el de llevarlo a casa con su familia, tan siquiera por un par de días. Era una lástima tener que decirles la verdad.

—Ah, chicas…

—Será lindo estar reunidos todos de nuevo. ¿No creen, hermanos?

El ímpetu de las tres era directamente proporcional al desánimo del albino. Debía actuar rápido, o de lo contrario sería mucho más difícil.

—Chicas…

—¡Si! ¿Cómo creen que se pongan nuestras hermanitas cuando llevemos de regalo a Linc?

—¡Chicas!

Tuvo que alzar la voz para al fin llamar su atención, en un tono que le desagradaba tanto usar con ellas, con todas realmente. Odiaba tener que verlas a los ojos, con esas miradas que reflejaban angustia, confusión. Se permitió reponerse un poco de su exabrupto. Lo que menos quería era molestarse con ellas por algo tan estúpido como no prestarle atención. Sin embargo, aquello lo ameritaba, y mucho.

—Hermanas —comenzó sin nada de entusiasmo—, yo… lo la… lo lamento, pero yo no… no iré a casa. Lo siento.

Terminó tan inexpresivamente como había comenzado. Bajó la mirada inmediatamente en busca de evitar las reacciones de las tres. No las quería enfrentar, no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo tras decir esas palabras, pues ahora sabía que solo a eso habían llegado ahí, a llevarlo a casa después de casi tres años de estar lejos del nido Loud.

Ellas al principio no daban fe de lo que acababan de escuchar. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que terminaron por reaccionar, sin embargo, no tenían idea de que sentir a raíz de lo escuchado. No querían sentir molestia, mucho menos enojo, pero era evidente que su la razón de su viaje se estaba yendo por el inodoro. La tristeza era lo único a lo que podían recurrir.

Enfadarse era una hipocresía. No avisar de su llegada ni de sus planes… había razones para que algo no saliera según lo planeado. Ellas no eran Lincoln, no eran "El Hombre del Plan".

—Por favor Linc —es lo único que atinó a decir Lynn. Se guardo el impulso de llamar a su hermano desconsiderado debido a lo anterior—, vamos a casa.

—No… no puedo Lynn. Por favor, perdónenme.

—¿Pe… pero porque, bro? —Luna apenas podía escucharse audible—.

—Hermanas, yo debo… ¡no puedo! ¿Sí? Simplemente, no puedo.

Al fin, ese momento de felicidad y tranquilidad en que todos disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno preparado por el peliblanco se había esfumado con ese ultimátum.

—Esa no es una respuesta —increpaba Luan—.

Al fin, el cambio emocional había dado 180°. De la dicha a la miseria, del cielo al suelo, y, sin embargo, ahí no acabaría.

—Chicas —comenzaba relajado—, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se preocuparon por donde viven o por comida o por papel higiénico en el baño?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Exactamente a eso me refiero —se respondía a sí mismo elevando el tono acusativo—. Debo hacer todo lo posible por seguir en la Universidad, pagar el departamento… en fin, subsistir —al final, la alteración en su tono de voz y en su respiración evidenciaban su estado de ánimo—.

—Pe… pero nosotras te podemos ayudar, hermanito —Luna con algo de animosidad replicaba la decisión del muchacho—.

Era lo último que quería escuchar, depender de sus hermanas.

—¡¿Y acaso siempre será así?! —Al fin estalló— ¡¿Siempre tendré que depender de ustedes?!

—Nosotras solo tratamos de apoyarte, además…

—¡Eso no importa, Luan! ¡¿Acaso siempre será así?! —La respiración alterada comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero tendría que salir todo aquello—. ¿Acaso siempre seré solo el hermano menor de Luan Loud? ¿O de Lori o Leni Loud?

Su cabeza no paraba de palpitar. Al fin decía todo aquello, de hecho, casi inconscientemente. Pero de alguna forma debía salir. Tal vez no era el momento, pero, simplemente, fue inevitable.

—Me… me gustaría ser conocido algún día como Lincoln Loud —no podía detenerse, ya no era posible. El subconsciente le decía que parara, que eso estaba mal, pero no podía, el instinto lo había poseído—… no como el hermano de Luna Loud, la naciente estrella del Rock; o Lisa Loud, la niña super desarrollada que a punto esta de hacerse millonaria por una patente; y próximamente, el hermano de Lynn Loud, la naciente estrella del fútbol —hizo una corta pausa, expectante de las miradas de sus hermanas, que no reflejaban más que incredulidad acerca de lo que estaban escuchando—. Y… y no me malentiendan —las lágrimas al fin se hacían presentes—, las amo, y estoy muy feliz de que se estén forjando un futuro lleno de éxitos… y parecerá egoísta, pero debo… pensar en mí.

Apenas terminó de decir eso e inmediatamente se sintió mal. El egocentrismo no era para nada algo que lo describiera, pero en ese momento, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Lo lamento —rápidamente se levantó de la mesa para salir de alcance visual de sus tres hermanas, dirigiéndose a donde sea, todo con tal de no estorbar a sus hermanas—.

Las tres no pudieron sentirse peor. Y pensar que solo una llamada hubiera evitado todo eso. Sin embargo, el "hubiera" no existe. Todo eso había sucedido, dejándolas pensativas, reflexionando en lo que acababa de decir Lincoln. El que siempre estuvo ahí para ellas en ese momento se sentía cubierto por la sombra de todas ellas. Lamentablemente, tardaron muchos años en descubrirlo. Y no, no era su culpa. ¿Acaso podían culparlo de no haber dicho ni una sola palabra en su momento? ¡Se los acababa de decir! Las ama, y siempre querrá lo mejor para ellas.

Ya no pudieron terminar su desayuno, solo optaron por hacer algo por él. Lo mínimo que podían hacer era dejar limpia su mesa, lavar los platos, con el pensamiento de que no le importaría hacerlo después… a solas.

Los pensamientos y las reflexiones pasaban por sus cabezas, sin mencionar los recuerdos. Tenían dos o tres en los que Lincoln hacia algo por ellas sin retribución alguna, y eran contados los que ellas tenían hacia él.

Al finalizar, las tres regresaban a las habitaciones que el albino amablemente ofreció para hospedarlas. Tristemente, el plan de ir a casa debía seguir, aun si él no podía ser partícipe de eso.

Solo unos ligeros sollozos eran lo que daba ambiente al lugar. No tenían que preguntar de donde provenían. Se sentía mal. Les fallaba a sus hermanas, que habían hecho el esfuerzo de ir con él, darle una sorpresa y llevarlo unos días a casa, pero, sobre todo, le fallaba a su familia. Una vez más, no podría estar con ellos en la mejor época del año.

Una hora después, las tres estaban listas para la despedida, saliendo de las habitaciones simultáneamente, obviamente, sin estar entusiasmadas. Se miraron a los rostros mutuamente, obviamente decepcionadas, pero, mas que nada, tristes. Y, sin embargo, ese ángel de pelo blanco no les privaría de lo que mas deseaban en ese momento, un abrazo, puesto que segundos después de abrirse las puertas de las habitaciones, el salía del baño, alegrando mínimamente a las tres hermosas mujeres.

El sentirse mal consigo mismo no era excusa para ser descortés.

Absolutamente todas las miradas se encontraban en el suelo, pero él, por el simple hecho de ser el anfitrión, daría ese paso, ese que encaminaría a todos hacia la despedida hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Levantó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, rodeando a Lynn y Luan con sus brazos, incitándolas a caminar.

—Vamos hermanas. No dejen que algo como esto las retrase.

Intentó sonar gracioso, pero no fue así lo que sintieron. El amargo sabor de un esfuerzo en vano era todo lo que sentían, además de la idea de tenerles que explicar a sus hermanas menores el porque de no poder haber cumplido la promesa hecha días atrás.

Llegaron a la puerta y un leve abrazo fue todo lo que sintieron antes de dejar ese departamento.

Terminó la despedida, según él, teniendo que alejarse inmediatamente de ellas para que no lo vieran llorar, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de la cocina y encendiendo un cigarrillo para tratar de distraerlas, dejándolas solas, con la puerta abierta.

Por mucho que se hubiera esforzado al tratar de esconderse de ellas, se habían dado cuenta. No lo podían culpar, tal vez de ponerse en su lugar, habrían hecho lo mismo, aunque, posiblemente, sin el temple que intentó mostrar Lincoln.

Las miradas mutuas se presentaron nuevamente…

—_¿De verdad debemos hacer esto?_

—_Somos sus hermanas. _

—_No, no podemos dejarlo solo…_

Miraba hacia afuera del edificio, esperando por verlas una ultima vez antes de irse. Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, indicándole inmediatamente que se habían marchado. Y cerrando los ojos, resignadamente atinando a decir:

—Feliz navidad, hermanas —decía resignadamente—. Espero que la pasen feliz con toda nuestra familia… bueno, con casi toda.

Finalizó, volviéndose a colocar el cigarrillo en la boca, esperando por ese último alcance visual que estaba demorando un poco en llegar, puesto que…

—Feliz navidad, hermanito —contesto una voz tan familiar, provocándole una inmensa felicidad, y de paso, arrebatándole ese tabaco de los labios—. No necesitas esto.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los abrazos. Lynn lo dejo desahogarse en su hombro, mientras Luan y Luna trataban de tranquilizarlo. La decisión estaba tomada, tal vez divididos, pero nunca solos, no más, ya no más, al menos, por esa ocasión.

Ya le habían dado un gran regalo con su visita, y ahora lo hacían más grande, decidiendo pasar la navidad con él, y estaban seguros, sería una de las mejores navidades en los últimos años, decorando el departamento, y los cuatro, preparando la deliciosa cena. Ese definitivamente, era un gran obsequio.


End file.
